[unreadable] [unreadable] Both vitamin D deficiency and cardiovascular disease (CVD) are highly prevalent disorders. Although much is known about the etiology and treatment of CVD, there are sparse data on the cardiovascular effects of vitamin D. For decades, it has been known that Vitamin D (25(OH)D3) is converted to the active hormone 1,25(OH)2D3 by the kidney. Once converted, 1,25(OH)2D3 is capable of binding to the nuclear vitamin D receptor (VDR) in a variety of cell types including the gut epithelia, parathyroid cells, and kidney tubular cells, and specific gene transcription follows. More recently, however, it has become apparent that the VDR exists in other critical cell types including macrophages, smooth muscle and endothelial cells, and cardiac myocytes. These data support the involvement of vitamin D in cardiovascular health. Although the topic is not yet in the mainstream of CVD research, the emerging biological and clinical links suggest novel research and potential therapies for CVD that may emerge from stronger collaborations between Vitamin D and CVD experts. Our goal is to develop a consensus document highlighting the biological and clinical evidence linking vitamin D and CVD, and potential research strategies for bringing vitamin D therapies to patients with various forms of CVD. To accomplish this goal, renowned Vitamin D and CVD experts and promising young investigators from throughout the US will converge in Boston for a 1.5-day national symposium entitled Vitamin D and Cardiovascular Disease in October, 2008. Our objectives will be to: 1. To critically examine the existing basic science and clinical evidence linking vitamin D deficiency and CVD; 2. To examine novel pathways leading to CVD, and to determine how these processes may be linked with the growing biology of VDR activation; 3. To define how vitamin D biology can be translated to clinical studies and potential therapeutic options for patients with CVD. To our knowledge, this proposed symposium will be the first of its kind to link Vitamin D and CVD. This symposium will be primarily supported by NHLBI, and there is strong institutional commitment for all the remaining support. Importantly, we will invite (and pay expenses for) 20 young scientists from throughout the US to present their work (orally and by posters) at this symposium. The symposium will take place on the campus of the Massachusetts General Hospital, we expect 75 attendees from throughout the US, and those with special needs will be appropriately accommodated. The PI and Co-Investigator of this proposal direct the hospital's Center for D-receptor Activation Research (CeDAR), and have published extensively in this area. Moreover, they have past experience in efficiently planning and implementing similar symposia of high quality, and they have successfully developed consensus documents for publication. There is excellent representation of women and under-represented minorities in all phases of this proposal (Planning, Speakers, Working Group), and the consensus document will be published in a prominent cardiology journal. Finally, this symposium will provide the foundation for planning and proposing a larger meeting at a national cardiology meeting within 18-24 months of the Boston event; this event will be supported by CeDAR. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]